Unfulfilled Heart
by Knight Heart
Summary: I had thought that everyone had hated me. What a surprise it was when someone finally entered my tower and wanted to be my friend.
1. A Tower of Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts; it's the property of Square Enix and is being used without permission. Please forgive me. So don't sue me!

It wasn't surprising to find out that each noble duke house had their own share of secrets. So when Jack Vessalius had found out about the tower hidden on Baskerville's large property, it didn't come as anything surprising. On the day the young man found out about the girl locked up in the tower, he came to think that something wasn't right. This was something monumental; something that Jack felt would eventually take place there at that tower. It was something that would affect him for the rest of his life. Talking about such a thing with the head of the Baskerville Household was out of the question. After all, when Jack first brought up the subject he would shrug it off. As if it was something unimportant for him to know. If the duke didn't want to talk about it, then Jack would have to respect that. Such a thing would make itself known over time; it would eventually be revealed.

Unfulfilled Heart

Chapter 1: A Tower of Secrets

"Mr. Vessalius, how do you keep sneaking into this mansion!?" Charlotte had snuck up behind Jack, grabbing him by the collar and shoving him against the wall. "You can't just enter whenever you feel like it." She brought her face up close to his, giving him a rather fierce looking glare.

The young woman's intentions were clearly not making it through to the young man. He looked shocked at the moment when he was pushed against the wall but it quickly change to an all knowing smirk.

"Hey Lotti," Charlotte moaned at hearing that stupid nickname. On the day they first met he exclaimed that she had such a beautiful name. It was confusing that even though Jack had said she had such a pretty name so why give a nickname? "You look so cute like that." He was referring to the angry expression on her face.

Lotti sighed knowing that Jack would only continue to flirt with her if she continued to be angry at him. She found it hard to stay angry at him anyway. Jack had such a contagious personality, which was the most annoying aspect about him she thought. The young woman let go of his shirt before talking again.

"If your here to see Master Glen, he's in the back. Follow me…and don't touch anything here this time." The last time Jack visited, he ended up accidentally breaking a few things. As a member of Baskerville, she had to take the responsibility of making sure that Jack would follow the rules while in the mansion. This task is easer said than done. The man had a habit of only listening to the things he wanted to hear.

"How often do you talk with Glen? I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind talking with you." Jack knew the young woman had a small infatuation with the master of the Baskerville house. She looked at Glen with a special expression, a look that she gave no one else.

"Mr. Vessalius, my must-"

"Please, just Jack is fine."

"Jack," Lotti cringed upon hearing herself address him so informally. "is there a reason why you like to bother me so much?"

"I'm sorry but knowing that you get so irritated easily, I can't help but want to tease you a bit. Besides, its fun to watch you get so worked up over the small things I say." Jack kept on that all smiley face. The kind of look you give someone you've known for many years.

As much as Lotti wanted to hurt the young man at that moment, she wouldn't bring herself to do so. _I will not do anything to him…right now anyway. It's exactly what he wants me to do_, she thought. Jack was observing the hallways and the many fancy paintings that lined its walls. He almost bumped into her when she stopped at the door leading to the court in the back of the mansion. Lotti once again took him by the collar and pushing him out the door. He heard her mutter the word idiot just before the door had been shut.

"I love you too Lotti." Jack gave a shout through the door. Immediately, he could hear the faint yells of the girl. He laughed a bit at her reaction, knowing that what he said had its intended affect.

&.&.&.&.&.

"I love you too Lotti."

Charlotte heard Jack shout from outside as she was walking back to the main hall. She could no longer hold in her frustration after hearing those words. "Damn you Jack! Stop saying things you don't mean you retard!" The pink haired woman felt a bit better after saying that. Even after saying that she couldn't help but continue to have ill thoughts about the blonde haired man.

_How can anyone say just whatever comes to mind? It's like he thinks they'll be no consequences. One of these days he is gonna say the wrong thing and I am really gonna hurt him for it_. She smiled evilly at that thought. To tell the truth, she was kind of waiting for that day to happen.

It wasn't just the things Jack said that made her mad; it was also just his presence in the mansion. Why would anyone like Master Glen want to be in the company of an idiot like Jack? He is a loud and too carefree of a person. To find out that a quiet person like Glen and a loud person like Jack are best friends was baffling. Thinking about such things brought back memories of the time when she first asked Jack about his business with Glen.

I remember walking through the court and that's when I first heard the music. It's such a sad melody. But somewhere, you can feel a bright light. As I searched for the source of the music, that is when I saw Master Glen standing by the trees. The music sounded like it was coming from his direction so I made my way over to him. That is when I saw another person walking up to him from the side. That person was wearing a cloak with the hood up. The first thought that came to mind was that this suspicious person was an intruder. I grasped my weapon, my knife, and tried attacking him. The suspicious man sidestepped my attack and I was able to see the lower half of the man's face.

"This is really such a feisty lady." The man said, a friendly smile appearing on his face. I was only able to see the lower half of his face.

"Who are you?" No matter how friendly the man acted, I still kept up my guard.

"Ah, you don't have to worry. Although I'm a suspicious looking person, I'm really just a nobody." He kept that friendly smile plastered on but I still couldn't see the upper half of his face.

"A normal person would have said I'm not a suspicious person." I countered with a logical explanation. My words caused him to laugh a bit.

"If I was the one causing the suspicion, but I declared myself as not suspicious, wouldn't that make me more suspicious in turn?"

"Jack…stop messing with Charlotte." Glen finally spoke up, knowing that the logic game would only make the woman angrier. He had been a bit amused at their conversation.

"Charlotte. It's such a beautiful name! Then, can I call you Lotti?" The man said very enthusiastically. "Nice to meet you, Miss Lotti." The man now pulled his hood off. He had blonde hair, green eyes, and a long plait. "I'm Jack Vessalius. I'm just an insignificant music box maker."

Music box maker…

I was well aware that the Vessalius Household was just a third rate noble house that's not very wealthy. And Jack is the third son of that family. It might be due to their status, but his parents don't have high expectations for him. He is far too carefree, and does things by his own pace, even if it annoys others. After seeing him sneak in the Baskerville mansion a few times, I finally decided to ask him what his connection was with Master Glen.

"Those things…why don't you ask Glen yourself?"

"But that…isn't that obviously impossible? He's not the kind of person you can just talk to!" To me, Master Glen gave off the impression that he didn't like being talked to.

"Baskerville's, huh?"

I think what I just said before about talking to Master Glen went in one ear and out the other.

"Hiding their existence in the dark. The duty of the heir is to draw the lines with the other noble houses. And the only master to take care of that is Glen Baskerville."

Something's not right. It seems as if he knows too much information.

"Master Glen, he…how much did he tell you?"

"I don't know…I'm not really interested, so I don't really know. I don't care about the heavy status. To me, he's only a person with an important existence, who embraces the value of others. That's right…in other words, he is my best friend."

I was stunned. How could such a thing be true? At first I refused to believe those words but it became apparent as I saw them together very often. There was a time when I saw them talking and Master Glen actually smiled! This is very surprising seeing as how I've never seen him smile before.

&.&.&.&.&.

"You really should stop messing with Charlotte."

Jack turned around, seeing the person he had snuck into the mansion to talk to. Not far off, Glen was sitting at his table, a tea set out on it as well. The black haired man didn't even look at Jack when he spoke. Glen kept his gaze up at the sky with a look of someone deep in thought, the look of someone a little angry while slightly out of mind. Such a thing was completely normal for Glen. Jack joined him at the table, taking a sip of the tea Glen offered.

"Glen, you know why I'm here today. You plan on keeping your promise right?"

After much nagging over the past few days, Glen finally gave in. He would bring the blonde haired man to the tower where that girl was locked up. It couldn't hurt to let him meet her once and it would definitely be the only time. When Jack asked why, Glen wouldn't give a direct answer. He told Jack that this was something he truly didn't need to know and that he shouldn't ask again. Glen put down his tea cup and began walking in the direction of the tower. For Jack, just the thought of learning why that girl was kept locked up in the tower was very alluring. Maybe he would get the chance to ask that girl himself for the reason though it was a very unlikely chance. If Glen didn't want to tell him why then it was ok to reason that he wouldn't let the girl tell Jack either. Normally, Jack could read a person's facial expression and tell what they were thinking but the case was different when it involved Glen. All this thinking had caused Jack not to realize that the two of them had reached their destination.

Glen sighed at the stupidity of his friend. Instead of taking the stairway up the tower like a normal person would have done, Jack had decided to climb the tree that stood next to the structure to get in through the window. Jack could barely see the girl up through the leaves and branches, the only thing he could see was her black hair. A sudden thought came to mind; he would surprise her and burst through the leaves.

"Hi! My names Jack, what's your name?" He had finally reached the window.

The girl let out a small yell followed by almost falling backwards and she took a few steps back. It was very shocking for her to see a new person; the only people she had ever met were Glen and a few of his servants.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you like that." Jack had climbed in through the window; he could now get a good look at the girl. She looked to be about fifteen or sixteen, long black hair, purple eyes, and very fancy dress.

_Though she's very pretty, she's a bit too young for me_, he thought, after all, he's twenty four years old.

He put on a friendly face before talking again, "My name is Jack, what's your name?"

"I…I'm Alice." She looked down at the floor when talking. Maybe she's shy Jack thought.

"Alice, huh? You have such a cute name!"

Those words were much unexpected; no one had ever said such words like that to her before. She was not sure what to say or how to react. Jack's words caused her to blush and look down at the floor.

"So, you like collecting dolls?" Jack took notice the many dolls that lined the shelves around the room. Alice snapped out of her previous state. That was a topic she could feel very comfortable talking about.

"Very much! They are all my friends. There is also Cheshire, my cat, but he seems to be hiding at the moment."

Calling a doll your friend would seem a bit absurd to anyone. Even thought Jack found it a bit weird himself, he would respect that and not say anything more about it.

"Do you have a favorite among them?"

"The black rabbit and white rabbit sitting on my bed."

Alice wasn't sure how to explain the feeling she had while talking with Jack. It's a feeling you only get when having a good conversation with someone. That was something she didn't get to experience before.

"Jack, enough is enough. I let you meet her now its time to go." Glen had been watching their conversation. He was standing by the door leading down the spiral stairway.

It's obvious that Glen didn't want the conversation to go any further; he didn't want any information getting leaked out. Jack sighed knowing that now he had no choice but to leave. It pained the young man to see the sad look on Alice's face; she knew he had to leave now. Jack waited for Glen to go out the door first and before he could get too suspicious, Jack quickly walked back to Alice who was looking out the window again. She didn't notice him as he walked up right behind her. He lowered down a bit and whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry; I'll come back here tomorrow. Ok?"

Alice jumped slightly at his voice. She turned around and looked up into his green eyes.

"You promise?"

"Of course, I'll be here tomorrow morning."

Jack began his trip down the stairs but not before looking back at the girl one more time with his all smiley face. It was the look he gave to all girls he found cute. Jack saw her blush and couldn't help but grin as he closed he door behind him.

&.&.&.&.&.

It had certainly been a long time since she had felt this happy. Jack was such a kind person and listened to the things she had to say. Her cat, Cheshire, exited its hiding spot from underneath Alice's bed.

"Today was such a curious day. Don't you think so Cheshire?" The cat was down by her feet, rubbing itself against her leg.

Alice continued looking out the window; she could see Glen and Jack making their way back to the mansion. Standing soon became tiresome and there was nothing more to look at outside. Now would be a good time to think about what to do tomorrow when he arrives. She could show him her other dolls, favorite books, and ask him about some of his hobbies. That bit of excitement soon died down when she realized that there was still a large portion of the day left before tomorrow. She did not feel like playing with her dolls or reading any books at the moment. The best thing to do at a time like this with nothing to do would be to take a nap, she thought. It was time to sleep, let sleep pass the time; it was time to enter Wonderland.

&.&..&.&.&.

Authors Notes: Those who have read the manga will realize that I borrowed a bit of the context. I can assure you that this will happen one more time but I'll make it known now that 95% of this fic will be in my own words. I hope no one complains too much about me borrowing a bit from the manga. I only used it for the flashback. Also, please give me your most honest reviews. I'd appreciate getting your criticism and advice.

Next Chapter: Freedom


	2. Freedom

Unfulfilled Heart

Chapter 2: Freedom

The birds could be heard chirping outside as the sunlight shined in through the opened window, disturbing the young man's sleep. It was still early in the morning almost seven o'clock. The young master had just woken up, the memories of yesterday slowly coming back to him. Sneaking into Baskerville mansion, Lotti, Glen, Alice, the memory of Alice hit Jack like a ton of bricks as he remembered the promise he made to her. Jack got off his bed quickly knowing that if he continued to lay down any longer the drowsiness would kick back in and he would fall back to sleep. He rubbed his eyes a bit before grabbing his clothes that he left out the night before prepared for today. He left his room quietly and set towards the main hall to the front door. It was still early in the morning and the young man was hoping no one would be up to ask him any question about where he was off too. He was just about to open the front door when he heard a voice call out his name from behind him.

"Master, where are you going this early in the morning?"

Jack let out a sigh, he didn't really feel like talking at the moment but put on his best smile anyway as he turned around to talk to his young servant, "Ah, Gilbert, I see you still retain your usual habit of waking up early." Jack had forgotten about his servants waking time.

Gilbert, servant of Jack Vessalius even though he is only thirteen years old. He and his brother, Vincent, were orphans living on the streets of Sabrie when Jack had found them. In a generous act of kindness, Jack took the brothers off the streets and let them become his servants.

A sudden thought came to mind as Jack realized that he had been called master. "I told you Gilbert that you don't have to call me master, just call me Jack or big brother."

"Huh! No, I can't do that! It would be disrespectful and imagine what would happen if the other aristocrats heard me, a servant, say anything except master." The boy with the messy black hair looked as if he was about to cry.

Jack walked over to his young servant, knelt down and put one hand on his shoulder. A serious look came across his face as he said, "I don't care what they may think about me. Listen to me; I don't really think of you as a servant, I think of you as a friend so don't say things like that." It was obvious by the tone of his voice that he was being serious.

"I don't have the right, I'm just a servant." Gilbert said through his sobs.

Jack sighed after hearing that. _Well, if it makes him happier to call me master then that's fine._ The blonde stood up and walked over to the door.

"Gilbert, I'm going out for a bit. Wake up your brother and get a head start on your morning duties." The boy nodded upon receiving his commands and walked off to wake up his brother.

Jack opened the front door, the sunlight instantly shining on him causing the man to have to shield his eyes until they could adjust to the light. As he set off towards his destination he set his plan into action. First, sneak into Baskerville mansion early in the morning. Second, take special care not to let anyone notice his presence especially Lotti. Third, make a plan later to get off Baskerville's property. Hopefully things would run smoothly.

&.&.&.&.&.

Alice looked into the mirror with discontent as she continued with one of her least favorite morning activities. Though Alice liked having long hair, she always found it to be a pain to have to brush it every morning. This morning she had an actual reason to prepare herself, the man with the blonde hair and green eyes would arrive today. It would be the first time she spent the day with someone.

_I wonder if he'll climb up the tree again. _The thought made her laugh a bit.

She stopped brushing her hair as a stranger feeling, a cold feeling, came over her, the feeling of being watched. Alice continued looking into the mirror until that feeling became to strong to ignore and she put the brush down and then stood up. The many dolls that sat on the shelves that surrounded the large room all seemed to be looking at the girl. This was strange because Alice didn't move any of the dolls herself. The clacking noises made by the dolls began. This wasn't very surprising as it had happened a few times before. The black haired girl could hear the tiny voices made by the dolls in her head.

"Alice…" The voice sounded like that of a little girl.

She looked around the room but was unable to tell which of the dolls were speaking.

"You must be so happy; someone new will finally get to enter this little Wonderland of yours."

"You should be careful, he is always around Glen."

"Careful of what? Jack is a very kind person."

"He had such a…interesting destiny."

"I do not know why but I do not like Jack."

"He is too strange."

"He makes Alice happy."

"Jack is a dummy."

"He's kind of cute."

The dolls were now arguing amongst themselves about Jack. Alice wondered if they even realized she was still there and listening. The clacks soon stopped and the cold feeling in the room had lifted. With the voices now gone, Alice could resume with her morning preparations. She wanted to organize her thoughts, make a list of the things she wanted to talk about. It would also be very interesting to hear about Jack's hobbies as well.

&.&.&.&.&.

Gilbert walked into his brothers room, Vincent was still sleeping. He walked over to the bed and lightly shook his brother's shoulder. "Vincent…wake up. We have orders from Master."

The blonde haired boy woke up and looked at his older brother with a grumpy expression on his face. "It's early…why now?" Vincent complained, he wasn't the type to wake up early.

"Don't ask questions, just wake up."

Vincent sat up with a grumpy look on his face; he wiped his eyes a bit before looking up at his brother. Gilbert cringed slightly at seeing the color of his brother's eyes, one was gold like his own and the other was red. Vincent had been born with different colored eyes. The terrible memories brought up from that red eye suddenly came flowing back.

My little brother was called the Cause of Misfortune. It was said that those who have red eyes will attract disaster. People kept saying that and bullying him. We were always wondering the streets because of my little brother's eye. I thought many times that if my brother wasn't around that I could have had a better life. But, to my little brother, there's only me in this world for him. Then, Jack found us and saved our lives. He not only allowed both of us to live in his mansion, but even said that he was grateful to have us, who was born poor, by his side. When he noticed Vincent's red eye, he didn't care one bit and told him that he shouldn't let what other people say bother him.

"What's Master Jack up to today?" Vincent said while putting on his shoes.

Gilbert's thoughts were interrupted by his brother's question. Being that he was deep in thought he didn't really here the question and had to ask for what his brother said.

"He said that he was going out for a bit but didn't say where too."

"How unusual."

_It's true that Master doesn't usually go out this early in the morning. He's probably at Glen's place…or out flirting with all the women again. _Gilbert sighed at the thought of his master doing such things.

Vincent had finished tidying his bed but left his blonde hair messy just like his brother did. The both of them had the habit of never combing their hair. So every morning when the brother's woke up, their hair had the same messy looking bed hair style all day.

"Brother, I suppose we should start by cleaning the main hall." The blonde haired brother was already walking out of his bedroom when he said that.

Gilbert soon followed his brother down the hallway but was still plagued by thoughts that were bothering him. He remembered when Jack returned home late in the afternoon yesterday but something seemed a little off. Something must have happened but as usual, Jack merely shrugged it off saying that everything was fine. Jack had put on his best smile when saying that. It was obvious to Gilbert that it had been a fake smile, the boy was starting to figure out when Jack was genuinely smiling or not.

_I wonder if the reason Jack left earlier was because of what happened yesterday. As a servant, I must help my master with whatever problems he is having. I just wish he would tell me what they are._

_&.&.&.&.&._

Jack walked through the streets of Sabrie, some people were greeting the young man as he passed by but he only answered half heartedly. He didn't mean to do that but his mind was elsewhere at the moment. The blonde man was thinking about his conversation with Glen after leaving the tower yesterday.

"Are you satisfied now?" Glen kept a straight face as he asked his friend that question.

Jack could hear a bit of a tone in Glen's voice despite the fact that Glen had kept an emotionless face on when asking the question. Unfortunately, it rubbed off on Jack the wrong way.

"I suppose you could put it that way." Jack tried to not be too rude when saying that.

"It's like I said before, there are some things in this world I must keep a secret. It is my duty as a Baskerville to do so."

_It's understandable that as a duke he has certain responsibilities that he can't tell me about. I just wish he wouldn't show so much attitude about it._

"Yes, your right. Besides that, have you heard that I recently got two new servants?" Jack decided to change the subject to something a bit more light hearted.

"Yes, those brothers. I do think they're a bit too young to be servants."

"Maybe, but they don't seem to mind it too much."

"As long as they're happy I suppose." Glen's expression and tone of voice made it clear to Jack that he really didn't feel like talking at the moment.

The two young men were already in the mansion when Glen said, "I have business I must attend to now. See you tomorrow, Jack."

Something urgent must have come up and it's also strange how there seems to be no one else inside the mansion. They, like Glen, must have left for the meeting. _Well, I really don't care at the moment. The Baskerville's have their secrets and I have mine as well. _Jack smiled mischievously knowing that he would have to return here tomorrow without being caught, especially by Glen.

Jack snapped out of his thoughts and noticed that he was approaching Baskerville mansion. _Now that I think about it…it will probably be a better idea to go around the mansion. _He decided to take the long way around the mansion, that way there would be less people who might notice him. It would definitely take longer to arrive at his destination but it would be the best way to not get caught. There would still be guards but getting around them wouldn't be too much of a problem.

&.&.&.&.&.

Alice heard the rustling of the leaves outside and happily got up from her seat to look out the window. She was met with slight disappointment when she didn't see anyone outside. There was no one outside except the birds that occasionally flew by. The girl walked away from the window and then towards the couch where her cat was laying.

"Oh Cheshire, I'm getting tired of waiting." Alice sat down; her cat got up to lie on her lap. "When Jack gets here, I would like to formally introduce you, please don't hide this time." The cat responded with a meow. "We'll have fun, all three of us."

The cat looked up at her when she said that but its attention was quickly diverted to the window. All seemed peaceful at the moment until Alice noticed that a cold feeling began to fill the room once more. Alice got slightly nervous, she knew that she would soon here those tiny voices in her head. One after the other, the clacking noises made by the dolls began.

"Why do you trust him so much?"

"Miss Alice barely knows him."

"Alice is a good judge of character, there's nothing to worry about."

"Jack will get Miss Alice in trouble."

"Who cares? It will make Alice happy for Jack to be here."

For a few moments the dolls remained speechless. Alice felt uncomfortable by this; usually the coldness in the room didn't stay when they finished speaking. To her amazement, the dolls continued talking; it was unlike them to pause for so long.

"Perhaps your right."

"If it's what Alice wants-"

A rustling in the trees began, causing all the dolls to suddenly become silent. Before Alice could contemplate about their strange reaction, she heard a familiar voice by the window.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Alice. I hope I didn't make you wait to long."

He finally showed up, just like he promised to. Alice rushed over to the window as Jack was pulling himself up.

"Did you have trouble getting here?" Alice asked Jack as he was brushing himself off a bit.

"Nah, it was almost too easy." A cocky smile appeared on the young man's face as he remembered the light security around Baskerville's property. "Now that I'm here we can talk or play any game you want. But before we do anything, I have a question to ask first. Was it Glen that locked you in here?"

"I don't know…" Alice had never thought about that before. She could remember being in this tower for as long as she could remember. The girl grew silent for a moment before speaking again. "I thought everyone hated me since no one ever came to visit." Alice laughed a bit before continuing. "But I'm so glad that you came, Jack."

_She's such a sweet girl, _Jack thought.

"Alright, Alice! Then next time you must come to my house and play!"

For a few seconds the words Jack spoke didn't seem to register in her mind. When Alice realized what the blonde said she got slightly nervous.

"Eh!? No…no I can't! Glen won't allow that!"

"It's ok! It's ok! We just won't let him find out!" Jack smiled and winked at the girl as he said that. "Next time we'll go to my house, the Vessalius mansion, and I'll show you the roses in our garden garden, the songs I can play on the piano, and I will show many other things."

The look on Alice's face showed just how excited she was at his words.

"But all that will come another day. Today, we'll do whatever you want to do."

&.&.&.&.&.

Authors Notes: I decided to end the chapter there for a good reason. I feel that my writing ability isn't good enough to describe the things Jack and Alice did the rest of the day sound interesting. Also, this chapter turned out a bit shorter than what I originally intended it to be.

About Unfulfilled Heart: Takes place 100 years before the present storyline in the anime/manga. I noticed that there's a huge blank on the information about what went on between Jack, Glen, and Alice. I want to fill in those parts where the anime/manga does not explain.

I put that on my profile as well. I put this here on the update so people will know more about the fic when reading it. I figure its more important to put it here because I think less people will visit my profile to find out more about it.

Next Chapter: Such Sweet Sorrow

Sho

Cool, you're my first reviewer! It's good to know that my first review for this fic is a positive one.

megui-chan

I'm so happy you liked it! My plan for updating this fic is every 2-3 weeks.


End file.
